dandydungeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bronson the Dark Knight
Dialogue Before battling Bronson the Dark Knight: You come at last, "Brave" Yamada! I see you're as pathetic as ever. I must say. I quite despise your comfortable game-making lifestyle. Making games is about writing design documents and having meetings! It's about division of labor! Teamwork! Morning meetings!! It's about reaching unanimous decisions! Et cetera...et cetera!! Making games is serious business! It's not work for some jerk like you to do in his underpanties!! (Bronson jumps off throne) Bronson the Dark Knight: I'm gonna beat that weird nudie maverick psychology right the heck out of you! Come at me, fool. Come at me!! On defeat Bronson the Dark Knight: You're less of an idiot than I presumed! Yet this will soon end! (swings sword three times) Bronson the Dark Knight: You shall learn great things from this defeat!! Losing to me will make you stronger than yourself!! (screen fades out) Bronson the Dark Knight: Look upon my works, ye fool. And scream. (enters Don-chan) Dialogue (event) Before battling Bronson the Dark Knight: You finally come here...you are such a horrid man...Making games with shit ideas and shallow thoughts only by you...Ok, let's make it clear, I'm going to evaluate your battles. Criteria of the evaluation is only one. It's your beaten strength. How many damages your receive from me. The less damage is the better. (Bronson jumps off throne) Bronson the Dark Knight: Then, come on! On defeat (0-20 damage) Bronson the Dark Knight: That's enough. I'll tell you the battle evaluation this time. You received '''x' damages, so your rank would be!! Y, you are good, your rank is "CEO". You, having "CEO" rank, have a right to challenge the strongest boss.'' (swings sword three times) Bronson the Dark Knight: Yamada the warrior, you are facing a climax! (screen fades out) Bronson the Dark Knight: Behold! This is my true strength! (enters Oni Mech Don-chan) On defeat (21-50 damage) Bronson the Dark Knight: That's enough. I'll tell you the battle evaluation this time. You received '''x' damages, so your rank would be!! You have an aptitude, but it's not good enough. Less than 20 damages promote your rank. You, having "chief director" rank, have a right to challenge the special boss.'' (swings sword three times) Bronson the Dark Knight: You shall learn great things from this defeat!! Losing to me will make you stronger than yourself!! (screen fades out) Bronson the Dark Knight: Look upon my works, ye fool. And scream. (enters Mech Don-chan) On defeat (51-100 damage) Bronson the Dark Knight: That's enough. I'll tell you the battle evaluation this time. You received '''x' damages, so your rank would be!! You have an aptitude, but it's not good enough. Less than 50 damages promote your rank. You, having "section chief" rank, have a right to challenge the boss.'' (swings sword three times) Bronson the Dark Knight: You shall learn great things from this defeat!! Losing to me will make you stronger than yourself!! (screen fades out) Bronson the Dark Knight: Look upon my works, ye fool. And scream. (enters Don-chan) On defeat (>100 damage) Bronson the Dark Knight: That's enough. I'll tell you the battle evaluation this time. You received '''x' damages, so your rank would be!! You have an aptitude, but it's not good enough. Less than 100 damages promote your rank. You, having "subordinate" rank, have no right to challenge any boss. Go back to your home!'' (screen fades out) In Battle Normal Attack Style Type: Melee Range: 1 tile Hostility: Not unless confronted Abilities Dark Successive Attack! *(darkness) Deadly Poison Rush! *(poison) Death Coin Magic Barrier Pinch Barrier *Casts Barrier(status) on self in a pinch Where to Find *Raid Tower Loot Trivia *The Black Chair behind has the following description - Bronson's favorite brand. *Bronson appears to be wielding a different weapon for the first Don-Chan phase. See Also *Sato the Thief *Suzuki the Monk *Bronson the Dark Knight *Don-chan *Mech Don-chan *Oni Mech Don-chan